Verano Inolvidable
by mariicarmen.boliivar
Summary: Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y estoy segura que Edward Cullen nunca desaparecerá de mi vida. Hace cinco años, en este mismo muelle, lo conocí, y desde ese momento supe que ya nada sería lo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

-Nombre de la autora: Maricarmen Bolívar.

-Nombre de la beta: Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD.

-Categoría: Virgen.

-Nombre del OS: Verano Inolvidable.

-Summary: Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y estoy segura que Edward Cullen nunca desaparecerá de mi vida. Hace cinco años, en este mismo muelle, lo conocí, y desde ese momento supe que ya nada sería lo mismo.

-Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer. La historia sí es completamente mía.

_**Capítulo beteado**__**por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_** www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**

_**Verano inolvidable**_

_Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y estoy segura que Edward Cullen nunca desaparecerá de mi vida. Hace cinco años, en este mismo muelle, lo conocí, y desde ese momento supe que ya nada sería lo mismo._

.

.

Estaba en mis vacaciones de verano. Viajé a California con tal de pasar unos días con mi mejor amigo Jake y Charlie, mi padre, puesto que hace mucho no salíamos de Forks.

Un viernes por la tarde me encontraba en la playa, me dirigí hacia el muelle, quería estar sola, respirar el aire puro de la tarde y ver cómo se ocultaba el sol.

Últimamente me sentía distraída, ya había terminado la escuela y pronto entraría a la universidad, en la NYU para ser exactos; estudiaría Literatura Inglesa, tendría mi departamento y viviría sola.

Lo sé, suena emocionante, sin embargo, algo me aterraba. Nunca encajé en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en mi escuela de Forks. Siempre estuve sola, excepto por Jake, mi mejor amigo.

No quería seguir siendo Isabella la tímida. Deseaba no estar sola y que nadie nunca me tomara en cuenta. Trepé a la barandilla con el objetivo de observar mejor la manera en que las olas colisionaban contra el muelle.

Olvidé que soy muy descoordinada y me resbalé de la barandilla. Cerré los ojos, aguardando el duro impacto con el agua.

En lugar de eso, unas fuertes manos me detuvieron, tomándome por la cintura y halándome hasta que pudiera poner los pies en el muelle.

Me enredé igualmente y caí encima de él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí una corriente eléctrica viajar por todo mi cuerpo.

Me levanté rápidamente y él también lo hizo; me quedé perpleja con quien estaba frente a mí. Era un muchacho más o menos de mi edad, alto, tez blanca, un poco desgarbado, ojos verdes y cabello color cobrizo hermosamente despeinado.

Me tomó de la mano y sentí cómo esa corriente eléctrica se concentró en nuestras palmas.

―Sea cual sea tu problema no tienes por qué acabar con tu vida ―dice él todavía viéndome a los ojos.

Me revuelvo. ―Lo siento. No trataba de saltar, fue un accidente.

Él suelta mi mano y a continuación, pasa las suyas por su cabello cobrizo. ―Disculpa, no quise malinterpretar las cosas ―declara en un tono apagado.

―No, no es tu culpa. ―Me echo a reír. Ofreciéndole mi mano digo―: Gracias por ayudarme. Me llamo Isabella Swan, mucho gusto.

Sonríe y toma mi mano. ―Encantado de conocerte, Isabella. Me llamo Edward Cullen.

Rio y él se queda viéndome fijamente. Ninguno suelta el agarre de nuestras manos. Me percato de ello y me deshago de él. Edward también se ríe.

―¿Eres de por aquí? ―cuestiona.

―No, la verdad estoy de vacaciones con mi familia. ¿Tú sí?

―Tampoco lo soy, vengo de Arizona.

―Qué bien ―exclamo sonriendo.

―¿De dónde vienes, Bella? Disculpa el diminutivo.

Me ruborizo. ―Vengo de Washington, Forks para ser exactos. Y gracias por el diminutivo, me fastidia que me digan Isabella todo el tiempo.

―Bella. Sí, Bella me gusta ―dice en un tono muy dulce. Yo me ruborizo más de la cuenta.

―¿Qué te parece caminar por la playa? ¿O estás ocupado? ―propongo desviando la mirada a otro lado que no sea su hermoso rostro.

―Claro, vamos ―acepta con una sonrisa torcida que hace que todo dentro de mí de vueltas. Caminamos en silencio, hasta que bajamos de los escalones del muelle.

―¿Te quedas cerca de aquí? ―inquiero tímidamente.

―Sí, en esa casa blanca ―revela apuntando con el dedo.

Yo me sorprendo, pues es la casa justo al lado de donde me estoy quedando.

―Qué bien, somos vecinos.

Él se muestra sorprendido. ―Eso está muy bien.

Seguimos caminado por la playa hablando de todo un poco, le cuento de mi vida tan insignificante comparada con la suya.

Vive en Arizona, se acaba de graduar de la escuela y es el menor de cuatro hermanos, con los cuales vino junto con sus padres. También me contó que toca el piano y estudiará en una de las mejores universidades de Chicago para ser doctor.

Cuando nos damos de cuenta ya se ha hecho de noche y estamos alejados de todas las personas que transitaban por la playa.

Me levanto y sacudo la arena de los pantaloncillos.

―Creo que es mejor que entre a casa, papá debe de estar preguntando por mí.

Él también se levanta.

―Está bien, yo también tengo que entrar a casa. ―Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar.

―Bueno, que tengas linda noche ―digo.

Él levanta la cara. ―¿Volveremos a vernos, Bella? ―susurra en tono bajo.

―Claro, Edward ―exclamo muy entusiasmada―. Nos vemos mañana en el muelle.

―De acuerdo ―accede, al parecer más entusiasmado que yo.

―Bueno, hasta mañana.

Él me ve fijamente a los ojos, se acerca y planta un beso en mi mejilla. ―Hasta mañana, mi Bella.

No digo nada y entro a la casa, ni siquiera soy capaz de voltearme. Corro a mi cuarto, ubicado en la segunda planta, y me lanzo en la cama. He conocido al chico perfecto. No paro de reírme, por lo que cubro mi cara con mis manos.

Me levanto de la cama de un tirón y observo por la ventana la casa de Edward, hay una habitación frente a mí, así que espío un poco y ahí está él, de pie, sonriendo y agitando su mano en forma de saludo.

Me estremezco y me ruborizo al instante. Le repito el gesto de saludo. Luego doy media vuelta y bajo a la sala de estar, donde encuentro a Jake con la mirada fija en su celular.

―¿Dónde has estado todo el día, Isabella?

―Por allí y por allá ―expreso con Edward todavía rondándome la cabeza.

Levanta la mirada. ―Te vi con un muchacho.

―¿En serio? Digo, se llama Edward.

―Me parece bien ―expone en tono frío.

Ruedo los ojos. ―Puedes escribirle a tu novia más tarde, necesito a mi mejor amigo conmigo. ―Él se ríe y arroja el celular en el mueble.

―¿Qué necesita mi mejor amiga? ―Me acerco a él y me siento en el piso.

―Este muchacho que conocí, bueno, creo...que me gusta ―explico agachando la cabeza.

Jake se ríe.

―¿Tú, Isabella Swan, gustando de un chico? ―Ruedo los ojos.

―Los milagros sí existen. ―Ambos estallamos en carcajadas―. No, es enserio, Jake. Él me gusta.

―Bella, ¿cómo te puede gustar alguien en tan solo un día? ―cuestiona Jake burlándose.

Yo resoplo. ―¿Estás familiarizado con la sensación de que, cuando conoces a esa persona, todo se vuelve diferente? Su voz, su aspecto, hasta la manera en que huele te hace andar en las nubes. Pues hoy me sentí así.

Me levanto y corro hacia mi habitación.

Al llegar, apago la luz y me acuesto en mi cama sin cambiarme, al poco rato me quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto muy rápido y caigo al suelo. Veo el reloj de la habitación y marca las nueve. Me apresuro hacia el baño a darme una ducha, lavo mi cabello con mi shampoo olor a fresas y me relajo. Salgo del baño y me visto con unos shorts, camiseta blanca y mis sandalias blancas. Dejo mi cabello suelto, ya que todavía se encuentra húmedo. Desciendo a la cocina y encuentro a mi padre desayunando.

―Hola, hija. Ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar, ¿qué tal la playa? ―interroga dándole un sorbo a su café.

―Todo bien, papá. ―Tomo un poco de jugo y salgo de casa.

Me siento en las escaleras del porche. La única forma de que papá salga de "vacaciones" es por negocios, no viajamos desde que murió mi mamá.

Me levanto y veo a alguien parado detrás de mí. Es Jake.

―¿Qué quieres? ―gruño.

―Alguien despertó de mal humor.

―Pues sí ―digo sacando la lengua.

Jake me ve divertido. ―En ese caso, yo sé cómo hacerte sonreír.

A continuación, me carga en sus hombros y empieza a darme vueltas a toda velocidad por la playa, me tira en la arena y me hace cosquillas hasta que no puedo respirar.

Cuando me levanto diviso a Edward. Se dirige hacia mí con esa sonrisa torcida suya.

―Pensé que nos veríamos en el muelle.

―Y es así ―manifiesto con mucha energía. Ignoro a Jake y me dispongo a caminar con Edward.

―¿Y ese muchacho? ―curiosea.

―Tan solo es mi mejor amigo.

Suspira. ―Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? ―consulta viéndome fijamente.

Me encojo de hombros.

―Lo que tú desees hacer hoy ―digo ruborizándome un poco.

Mira su reloj. ―¿Qué tal si nos sentamos a platicar un poco y después te llevo a almorzar? ―Sonrío.

―Está bien ―cedo. Edward sonríe pero no dice nada.

Caminamos por la playa y a medida que avanzamos, descubrimos que nos gusta la misma música clásica, somos amantes de los libros, nos gustan las películas viejas y amamos la poesía.

Estoy analizando toda esta información cuando él me saca de mis pensamientos.

―Sabes, Bella, me encanta estar contigo ―dice viéndome a los ojos.

Titubeo pero le respondo: ―A mí también me gusta estar contigo, Edward. ―Me toma de la mano, pero rápidamente la suelta. Ambos permanecemos en silencio por un rato.

―Ven, vamos a comer. ―Asiento y continuamos caminando, cada quien con sus pensamientos. Llegamos a una feria de comida, había muchas personas ahí.

Edward me toma de la mano para que no me pierda. Nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina y tomamos los pequeños menús. Lo miro detalladamente hasta que llega un chico a tomar nuestra orden. Edward me hace señas de que ordene primero.

―Quiero una hamburguesa con queso, una ración de papas fritas y una merengada de fresa.

El chico anota en su libreta. Ahora es el turno de Edward.

―Quiero lo mismo que la señorita, excepto por la merengada de fresa. Prefiero una de chocolate. ―El chico asiente y se va.

Ubico mis manos encima de la mesa y Edward también lo hace.

―Me gusta cuando sonríes ―musito pensando en voz alta. Él se impresiona y yo me pongo más roja de lo normal.

―A mí me encanta cuando te sonrojas. ―No digo nada. Nos quedamos absortos el uno con el otro. Cuando me doy cuenta, nuestras manos están juntas.

No supe cuando sucedió. Él se percata de nuestras manos unidas y se ríe, sin soltarme. Yo tampoco lo hago. Llega nuestro pedido y sí tuvimos que alejarnos.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio. Aún no lograba entender cómo un chico tan perfecto podía estar en frente de mí en estos momentos, y no creo que esté exagerando, es el chico más amable, cariñoso y cortés que he conocido.

Terminamos de comer en silencio. Él pagó la cuenta y me toma de la mano. No protesto. Caminamos en silencio hasta la playa; me había quitado las sandalias y las sostenía en la mano, al igual que él.

Nos acercamos al agua y una pequeña ola llegó a nuestros pies.

―Me gustas mucho, Bella ―dice el viendo hacia el mar. Yo aprieto su mano inconscientemente.

―Tú también me gustas, Edward ―manifiesto en voz baja.

Me da un giro y quedamos frente a frente. Nuestros ojos nunca apartan la mirada. Nos hallamos a menos de quince centímetros del uno al otro, estamos a punto de besarnos pero hay algo que me frena y no sé qué es. Él nota mi reacción y me da un beso en la frente, se separa de mí y me ve fijamente a los ojos, yo hago lo mismo, y así nos estuvimos por un buen rato.

He escuchado por ahí que el primer beso que se le da a una persona no es con los labios, sino con la mirada.

Me gusta Edward y sé que él también gusta de mí, no obstante, no sé qué podría pasar de aquí en adelante.

En la tarde regresamos al muelle, seguíamos en silencio; me doy vuelta para hablar con él, pero se me adelanta.

―Te invito a cenar hoy con mi familia a las siete ―dice viendo cómo rompen las olas en el muelle. Yo no digo nada―. Dime que sí, por favor.

Me acerco a él y tomo su mano.

―De acuerdo, ahí estaré. ―Edward me da un abrazo corto y yo se lo correspondo. Nos quedamos así por varios segundos y después me suelta.

Caminamos a nuestras casas tomados de la mano, sin decir una palabra; los silencios entre nosotros no eran incómodos.

―Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

―Está bien.

Entro a la casa y encuentro a Jake hablando por teléfono. Me hace señas de que le espere unos minutos, pero no tengo tiempo, en una hora conoceré a la familia de Edward.

Subo las escaleras apresurada y lo primero que hago es cerrar la ventana, no quiero que Edward me vea tan emocionada. Brinco de aquí para allá pensado en qué me pondré.

Saco mi maleta y me decido por unas sandalias negras, una bermuda blanca y una blusa azul rey. Dejo todo en la cama y tomo mi toalla para darme un baño.

Corro al baño y me doy una ducha rápida. Salgo envuelta en mi toalla, entro a mi recámara y me visto. Rápidamente me trenzo el cabello y me observo en el espejo. _Bueno, estoy presentable_, digo sonriéndome a mí misma.

Bajo las escaleras y Jake todavía sigue hablando por teléfono. Me siento en el sofá y veo el reloj: 6:30 de la tarde. Todavía me restan media hora.

Jake se aleja y va a la cocina. Lo ignoro y trato de relajarme. A las 6:50 salgo de la casa. Respiro profundo. Solo voy al lado de mi casa, no tengo de qué preocuparme.

Subo la escalinata del porche y cuando estoy a punto de tocar el timbre, Edward sale.

―¿Qué haces parada ahí? Ven, pasa.

Me abre la puerta y entro la casa. Es igual a la que me estoy quedando. Me toma de la mano y en la sala están sentados al parecer sus hermanos, me quedo impresionada, todos son diferentes pero una con una misma belleza que los une a todos.

En ese instante viene bajando las escaleras su padre y también me impresiono. _Genes perfectos_, pienso para mis adentros.

―Ella es Bella. ―Me presenta Edward sin titubear―. Bella, ellos son mis hermanos y mi padre.

Su padre se acerca a mí. ―Mucho gusto, Bella. Me llamo Carlisle ―dice extendiendo la mano. Yo se la acepto.

―Mucho gusto, señor.

Los hermanos de Edward se acercan a mí y me saludan tendiéndome la mano. Sus nombres son Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice.

Cuando ya me he relajado un poco, de la cocina sale una mujer muy hermosa que reconozco como la mamá de Edward.

―Hola, cariño. ―Me saluda―. Mucho gusto, soy Esme. Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Yo le sonrío a Edward.

―Bueno, pasemos a cenar ―indica y así lo hacemos. Ya en la mesa, las preguntas abundan. Esme me pregunta de dónde soy y qué edad tengo. Las bromas no tardan en llegar y noto que Edward es igual a su familia.

Terminamos de cenar y su madre nos sirve el postre: tartaletas de fresas con chocolate. Edward me toma de la mano bajo de la mesa y me sonrojo; comemos el postre y después nos levantamos.

Al poco rato me despido de su familia y Edward me acompaña hasta afuera.

―Maravillosa cena, gracias por invitarme ―digo bajando la voz.

Él me toma del mentón y me acaricia la mejilla.

―Tú hiciste que fuera maravillosa. ―Se acerca y me da un beso en la frente.

―Nos vemos mañana ―digo a lo que él asiente. Estoy a punto de entrar a casa cuando lo escucho todavía detrás de mí.

―Te quiero, Bella ―declara.

Me doy de vuelta y voy hacia él y lo abrazo; su cuerpo es cálido.

―Te quiero, mi Bella ―me repite Edward al oído.

―Yo también te quiero, Edward.

Me deshago de nuestro agarre y entro a la casa. Me conduzco a mi cuarto y me cambio rápidamente, me tiro en la cama todavía emocionada, no puedo creer que le dijera a Edward que lo quería.

A la mañana siguiente me di un baño, me vestí con un short y una camiseta verde. Bajé y no encontré a nadie, así que salí de la casa y ahí estaba él. Me sonrió.

―Hoy te levantaste tarde. ―Me fijo en mi reloj y en efecto, son las 11:00 am.

―Tuve problemas para dormir ―musito disculpándome y en realidad es así, no tuve sueño en toda la noche.

―Tranquila, Bella ―dice tomándome de la mano.

Nos sentamos en la playa, muy cerca el uno al otro, y me doy cuenta que Edward tiene una cámara en sus manos.

―Bella, quisiera que todos estoy días que vamos a estar juntos tenga un recuerdo, una fotografía, si no te molesta ―explica viéndome fijamente.

Sonrío y le quito la cámara de las manos, la enciendo y le tomo una foto.

―Esta es la primera ―digo riéndome.

Edward me quita la cámara y me toma una foto. Saco la lengua para la misma y él se ríe. Luego me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la mejilla para que tome otra fotografía. Momentos después todas las fotos se vuelven de todos los ángulos: riéndonos viendo al mar, parados, sentados.

Me acerco a él, tomo su mano con la mía y le tomo una foto. Después de tomar la foto, se levanta y me toma de la mano.

―Ven, vamos a comer. ―Asiento.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el mismo lugar donde comimos ayer, pedimos lo mismo y continuamos tomándonos fotografías. Debo admitir que nunca me gustaron, pero con él es diferente.

Pasamos la tarde en la playa, hablando de todo un poco; de vez en cuando nos quedábamos callados, contemplándonos mutuamente.

Se hizo de noche, nos encontrábamos en el muelle tomados de la mano, viendo el viejo faro a lo lejos.

Me acerco a Edward y él me estrecha en sus brazos, permanecemos en esa posición largo rato; cada cierto tiempo planta pequeños besos sobre mi cabello. Levanto mi cara y le observo. Él también lo hace, pero no se queda ahí, sino que se va acercando lentamente a mí; sé lo que trata de hacer, está intentando darme un beso. Todo dentro de mí reacciona, así que me acerco un poco y antes de lo esperado nuestros labios están unidos y creando un beso tierno y puro, en los que no existen las palabras.

Él me hacía sentir de una manera muy diferente y eso me gustaba. Nos separamos cuando ambos quedamos sin aire, juntando nuestras frentes.

Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, pero sabía que él me estaba observando. Esta vez fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa, lo agarré de la cara y acerqué nuestros labios; el beso era simplemente perfecto. Me separé de él y Edward procedió a abrazarme.

Caminamos hacia nuestras casas en silencio. Cuando estuvimos en frente de mi puerta, me di la vuelta y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo y entré.

Subí a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama, no podía creer que lo haya besado. Me acuesto y cierro los ojos, sé que suena loco, pero una parte de mí podría decir que lo amaba. Pongo mis manos sobre mi cara y suspiro; estaba segura de que amaba a Edward.

Teníamos tres meses de vacaciones así que la disfrutábamos juntos. Todo iba de maravilla: en la mañana una que otra caminata, por las tardes en el muelle conversando de todo un poco y en las noches, la pasábamos en mi casa, cenando, o en casa de él; no teníamos una rutina fija.

Todos los días hacíamos cosas diferentes, las fotos nunca faltaban, Edward nunca dejaba esa cámara.

Pero, pasados dos meses de nuestras hermosas vacaciones, algo empezó a cambiar, Edward siempre se notaba molesto o estresado y eso también me afectaba a mí.

Era de noche y nos hallábamos sentados en la playa, conversando sobre cómo el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, cuando de repente se molestó.

―¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de tiempo? ¿No ves que nuestras vacaciones pronto llegarán a su fin? ―dijo casi gritándome.

Me levanté y me di media vuelta dispuesta a alejarme de él, pero Edward me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

―Lo siento mucho, Bella, es que…no sé qué hacer. ―No le respondí. No quería verlo. Amaba al Edward tierno, no a este Edward frustrado y molesto―. Mírame, Bella ―suplica.

Lo veo y él estampa sus labios con los míos. Pega su frente de la mía y dice: ―Te amo, Bella. ―Yo me sorprendo enormemente. En los dos meses que tenemos, Edward nunca me había dicho eso. Él ve mi reacción y se explica: ―Lo sé. Sé que puede sonar tonto pues hace poco que nos conocemos, pero esto ha sido lo mejor. Te amo, Bella. Eres mi vida, y nunca lo negaré.

Me reservo las palabras y en su lugar lo beso. Él me alza y yo enredo mis piernas en su cintura. Me separo y lo abrazo.

―Yo también te amo ―expreso.

Puedo escuchar su melodiosa risa. Nos quedamos así hasta que me lleva hasta el porche de la casa; hoy no hay nadie, Jake salió a una cita y papá llegará tarde. Me bajo de él y lo veo a los ojos.

―No quiero que suene con otra intención pero, ¿te quedarías a dormir conmigo? ―Edward lo piensa―. Mejor olvídalo, Edward, fue algo tonto de mi parte ―asevero más roja de lo normal y golpeándome internamente por llegar a pedirle eso.

Él sonríe y niega con la cabeza. ―Dame cinco minutos. ―Sale corriendo en dirección a su casa y a los pocos minutos viene con un bolsito y una manta bajo su brazo. Se acerca a mí―. Listo, mi Bella. ―Me rio y pasamos a la casa, subimos las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí mientras él deja sus cosas en una pequeña silla.

Yo me senté en la cama y él también lo hizo. Al parecer ambos nos encontrábamos nerviosos. Me acosté de un lado y él me imitó. Parecíamos dos desconocidos, y creo que en verdad lo éramos.

No obstante, podía sentir que él estaba hecho para mí. Momentos después, me pegó a su pecho y empezó a acariciarme el pelo. Yo me estaba quedando dormida. Me di vuelta, quedando frente a él, nuestras miradas nunca se apartaron; lo abracé y de pronto caí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me desperté, sentí a alguien a mi lado. Efectivamente era él, se veía perfecto hasta cuando dormía. Me levanté con cuidado, con tal de no despertarlo. Sin embargo, cuando estoy por salir de la cama unos brazos me toman muy fuerte y me retorna a mi lugar. Estallo en carcajadas y él abre los ojos.

―Buenos días. ―Saluda dándome un beso en los labios.

El mes transcurrió y solo nos restaban tres días juntos. Desde esa noche Edward siempre se quedaba a dormir conmigo. Además salíamos y nos divertíamos; puedo decir que todo había sido perfecto junto a él.

Pero ahora debíamos enfrentar la dura realidad, tendríamos que separarnos esta noche. Edward y yo hablaríamos sobre eso. Salgo de la casa y él se encuentra afuera, esperándome.

―Ven, vayamos al muelle. ―Lo sigo sin decir una palabra. Cuando llegamos allí me siento en el piso de madera y él también lo hace.

―Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? ―pregunto huyéndole a su mirada penetrante. Él respira profundo y pasa rápidamente sus manos por su cabello.

―No lo sé, Bella. ―Me toma de las manos―. Lo único que sé es que no quiero dejarte.

―Yo tampoco quiero dejarte, Edward ―digo casi en un sollozo. Él tira de mí y me siento en su regazo; empiezo a llorar, no podía retener mis lágrimas ni un día más.

Al poco rato me calmo y seco mis lágrimas, veo que él también se las seca.

―Y bien, dime qué haremos ―repito.

Él me mira. ―No sé lo que haremos, Bella, pero quiero que me prometas algo.

―Con gusto ―respondo expectante.

Coloca su mano en mi mejilla y empieza a acariciarla. ―Quiero que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, trataremos de estar juntos. ―Asiento―. También quiero que me prometas que, cada año, en vacaciones, regresaremos acá sin falta; si alguno de los dos no retorna, esta relación se dará por terminada y haremos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido ―dice esto último con los ojos llorosos.

―Te lo prometo. Aquí estaré sin falta ―sollozo.

Me abraza y así nos permanecemos hasta casi quedarnos dormidos.

Vamos a mi casa, sin embargo esta noche él decide no quedarse. No protesté, pues quiero esta noche solo para mí y pensar las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente salí en busca de Edward, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado. Me conduje hasta su casa y le pregunté a su madre, Esme, pero me dijo que salió desde temprano.

Me regresé hasta mi casa enojada, subí a mi cuarto y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho. Al final me quedé dormida, para cuando me desperté el sol se había ocultado.

Salí corriendo con la esperanza de encontrarlo en el muelle, y no me equivoqué. Caminé hacia él, se dio la vuelta y su mirada era fría, sus ojos estaban hinchados, al parecer de tanto llorar.

Llegué a su lado y me abrazó fuerte. Quería reclamarle, pero todo eso se desvaneció. Mañana nos iríamos, y no deseaba pensar que esto se acababa aquí. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que me separó de su cuerpo.

Extrae algo de su bolsillo, eran dos sobres. Me los extiende.

―Quiero que tengas esto ―dijo en tono frío.

Los tomé en mis manos desconociendo su contenido. Él se pudo imaginar mi pregunta no formulada porque contestó:

―En el primer sobre hay una carta, quiero que la leas cuando vengas el próximo verano.

―¿Por qué me la estás dando ahora? ―pregunto un poco sorprendida.

―Solo quiero que la tengas, ¿sí?

―Está bien ―acepto rodando los ojos.

―Y en la otra hay algo que quiero que abras cuando estés en Nueva York. Es una parte de los dos ―explica, esta vez con un tono más dulce.

Asiento.

Me toma en sus brazos y me abraza, lo siento como si fuera el último y no quiero pensar eso. Edward se ha convertido en todo para mí.

Me acuerdo que anoté mi número y dirección de Nueva York, también mi correo electrónico, en un papel, lo saco de mi bolsillo y se lo entrego.

―Ten, por si alguna vez quieres visitarme o escribir.

Lo toma y lo pega a su pecho. ―Lo cuidaré con mi vida.

Yo me rio de esto y él aprovecha y me besa.

Estuvimos hablando toda la noche, no queríamos ni podíamos despedirnos. Fuimos a nuestras casas cuando el alba ya se asomaba.

Ya había hecho mi maleta con anterioridad, así que me di una ducha caliente, lavé mi pelo para relajarme y no llorar. Me vestí con un jean negro, blusa azul rey y mis tenis negros. Dejé mi cabello de un lado y me puse mis lentes negros, con tal de que no percibieran la hinchazón en mis ojos.

Bajé a la sala y allí se hallaban mi papá y Jake, quienes acordaban con el chofer para que nos recogiera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse y me precipité fuera de la casa. Edward estaba en frente. Corrí hacia él y le salté encima; él me sostuvo y me abrazó intensamente. Empecé a llorar más fuerte, podía sentir cómo el pecho de Edward retenía los sollozos.

En un buen rato no quise ni pude bajarme de él. Llegó nuestro chofer y papá y Jake salieron con todas las maletas, se sorprendieron al verme en ese estado pero no dijeron nada.

La familia de Edward salió a despedirse de mí, solo ahí me separé de Edward. Esme me dio un dulce abrazo. ¿Cómo pude encariñarme tanto con esta mujer? Talvez porque se parecía de cierta forma a mi madre.

Mi papá y Jake aguardaban dentro del auto, me acerqué a Edward y él me besó como si nadie nos estuviera observando, luego nos abrazamos muy fuerte.

―¿Cuándo te irás tú? ―inquirí.

Se encogió de hombros. ―En un par de minutos, no te preocupes. Te amo, Bella ―dijo llorando.

―Yo también te amo, Edward.

Lo besé y lo abracé rápidamente, luego corrí al auto, me monté y cerré de un portazo. No quise ver atrás. Debía seguir adelante, y tenía la esperanza de que Edward me escribiría.

Todo el viaje me la pasé llorando. Ni Charlie ni Jake decían nada, y era mejor, quería llorar sola.

.

Ahora me encuentro donde empezó, en un simple muelle de una simple playa de California.

Como prometí he venido todos los veranos desde hace cinco años, y en todo ese tiempo no he sabido nada de él. Incluso pronunciar su nombre me duele.

Nunca escribió, nunca llamó, y mucho menos me visitó. Pero mi vida en la universidad me ayudó a sobrellevar las cosas.

Hice muchos amigos, salía y me divertía, pero nunca volví a ser llamada Bella. En ningún momento le hablé a alguien sobre él, y Jake nunca volvió a preguntarme qué había pasado.

Hace poco que me gradué de la universidad y estoy trabajando en una de las mejores editoriales del país. Todavía vivo en Nueva York y creo que estoy bien, tan solo me llegan los recuerdos de lo que un día fue.

El sobre que me entregó y pidió que lo abriera en Nueva York contenía todas nuestras fotografías. En aquel tiempo suspiraba cada vez que las veía, más ahora solo me provocan un nudo en la garganta.

El primer verano en que vine esperé todo el día en el muelle y él nunca apareció. Ese día abrí la carta y ésta afirmaba que me amaba y muchas mentiras más, porque eso eran sus palabras, puras mentiras.

En todo ese verano lloré desconsoladamente. No sé por qué todavía vengo, creo que tengo la esperanza de que vuelva.

Hoy es el primer día de verano y estoy como siempre en el muelle, hace rato que empecé a llorar y no he podido parar.

Este será el último verano que regrese. Aún mantengo su promesa en mi cabeza y sus palabras tan explícitas de que si alguno de los dos no retornaba, la relación estaba por terminada.

Qué estupidez. Yo todavía no acepto que esto se acabó.

El sol se está ocultando y las olas chocan más fuerte contra el muelle.

Respiro profundo.

Estoy a punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más cuando algo me detiene.

Puedo sentir a alguien detrás de mí. No es cualquier persona. Reconozco que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me puedo equivocar.

―Hola, Bella. ―Escucho detrás de mí _esa_ voz. Está un poco más profunda de como la recuerdo, pero es él.

Como puedo me doy la vuelta y lo veo. Es él. Ojos verdes con mirada penetrante. Ya no está con el cuerpo desgarbado, pero sí su inconfundible pelo cobrizo hermosamente despeinado.

No puedo articular palabra. Él no se acerca, me estudia con esa mirada penetrante tan suya. Yo estoy empezando a sudar y mi corazón quiere salir por mi boca. Abro la boca y digo:

―Hola, Edward.

_**¿FIN? **_


	2. El reencuentro (parte 1)

Capítulo beteado por **Manue Peralta**. (www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

**.**

_**Verano Inolvidable**_

.

_Después de cinco años Bella y Edward se reencuentran, sus sentimientos no han cambiado, pero ella quiere una explicación y él está dispuesto a explicarle todo, aunque no le queda mucho tiempo. Ésta vez el destino querrá separarlos para siempre. _

_._

_EPOV_

Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que la vi y estoy realmente nervioso, hace poco llegué a California y tengo miedo de que ella no esté allí esperándome.

Lo más probable es que no.

_Idiota, talvez se casó o me olvidó,_ eso es todo lo que pensé en el transcurso de mi viaje; sin embargo, no me daría por vencido, tenía que saber qué sucedió con ella y, si tengo la oportunidad, darle una explicación.

Todo en mi vida ha sido patas arriba. La verdad es que estoy muy enfermo. Estoy muriendo y no quiero irme sin verla por última vez, aunque sea de lejos.

¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto? Bueno, mi historia va así:

Al poco tiempo después de esas vacaciones, me detectaron leucemia. Mis padres me llevaron a los mejores médicos, estuve en tratamientos por un año y medio. Por eso no regresé. Ese primer verano quería estar bien para ella, no quería que me viera enfermo, le daría una sorpresa llegando a su universidad, aunque las cosas me salieron un poco mal.

Pasé unos días con mis abuelos y con mi madre. Hacía tres meses que no poseía ni una célula cancerígena, aún continuaba con tratamientos excepto las quimioterapias, ya que no las necesitaba. Empecé a sentirme fuerte de nuevo, en pocas palabras mi salud mejoró. Pero algo de nuevo salió mal y fue cuando, en el viaje de regreso, le propuse a mi madre conducir con tal de que ella descansara, veníamos únicamente nosotros, mis hermanos se habían quedado con mi papá y todavía nos faltaban cuatro horas para llegar a casa.

Mamá se había quedado dormida y a mí también me invadió el sueño, así que no supe cuando me quedé dormido.

Desperté, me encontraba en una habitación blanca con una serie de cables adheridos a mí, por lo que supuse que me encontraba en un hospital. Desconocía la razón por la que me hallaba allí; había muchas personas a mi lado, pero no reconocía sus rostros. Un señor se me acercó y me llamó "hijo", al parecer se sorprendió cuando no contesté y llamó al doctor. Me hicieron algunas preguntas, no obstante no sabía qué contestar, no recordaba nada aparte de mí nombre. Cada vez que trataba de recordar, me dolía la cabeza. El doctor me comunicó que ellos eran mis familiares.

_¿Cómo pude olvidar eso? Allí estaban mis hermanos y mi padre, ¿cómo es que no los recuerdo?, me preguntaba a cada instante. _

Me dijeron que tuve un accidente de auto hace cuatro meses y estuve en coma por todo ese tiempo. Estaba en shock, no entendía qué hice para tener un accidente así.

A los pocos días el doctor nos informó que tenía amnesia temporal gracias al gran golpe que llevé en la cabeza, y razón por la que tengo una placa de metal en mi cráneo. Pasaron los días y todavía seguía en el hospital, ya recordaba mis hermanos y mi papá, pero mi madre nunca apareció y tenía miedo de preguntar por ella.

Había un recuerdo que rondaba en mi cabeza y que no entendía. Era una chica muy hermosa, más o menos de mi edad, piel blanca y pelo y ojos color chocolate; algo me decía que ella era especial, pero tampoco nunca pregunté si la conocían.

Transcurrió un mes para cuando pude irme a casa. Me encontraba mucho mejor, quería empezar la universidad y no perder más tiempo, no recordaba nada así que era como un nuevo comienzo o algo por el estilo.

Uno de los días en los que mi ánimo se hallaba por el suelo pregunté por mi madre, todos me decían lo mismo: que hace mucho ella desapareció de nuestras vidas y que poco se sabía de ella. Aunque algo que no paraba de repetirme es: ¿qué clase de madre no está con su hijo cuando éste ha permanecido en coma por cuatro meses? Tal vez no nos llevábamos bien desde que se fue o yo la rechazaba, esa era siempre mí conclusión.

Pero mi remedio para no estar triste y afrontar los miedos que siempre me inundaban era recordar a esa hermosa chica de la cual no recordaba su nombre, pero sí sabía que albergaba fuertes sentimientos por ella.

Me di cuenta que conocía una gran cantidad de personas y tenía muchos amigos; sin embargo, no recordaba a nadie. Eso me frustraba, es como si estuvieras rodeado de miles de personas y todavía te sientes solitario, hasta puedo decir vacío. Así que un día decidí que era hora de buscar en mi computadora algo que me ayudara a recordar, no había empezado esa búsqueda porque me daba miedo hallar algo que mejor no era recordar. Me armé de valor y entré en mis documentos, allí había una carpeta con el nombre "Verano Inolvidable", mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo, así que de inmediato le doy clic y encuentro muchísimas fotografías. De pronto todo vino a mí, ya sabía de donde conocía a esa chica. Mi mente absorbió todas esas fotografías con mucha rapidez. Recordé que la conocí en un verano y de ahí ella se convirtió en lo más importante para mí, nos enamoramos, éramos muy felices. Su nombre era Isabella, o Bella para mí.

Recordarla fue un gran paso para mí, pero si no estaba conmigo era por alguna razón, y necesitaba averiguar cuál era.

Pasaban los meses y solo podía recordar su nombre. Mi madre nunca llamó, nunca escribió; me resigné, no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar que algún día apareciera. Estudié muy duro y repuse el año que perdí en la universidad.

Seguían pasando los meses. Muchas cosas venían e iban de mi cabeza, uno que otro recuerdo de la infancia o el recuerdo de que tuve cáncer, el día que pude recordar ese episodio de mi vida fue desastroso, me dolió que mi propia familia me ocultara esa triste etapa, sentía como si me estuvieran engañando.

Estaba por terminar mi primer semestre cuando pude recordar todo el accidente, esas imágenes llegaron a mí de golpe. En ese viaje no iba solo, quien viajaba conmigo era mi mamá… No quería admitirlo, no podía. Sin embargo, una parte de mí lo gritaba: yo maté a mi mamá en ese maldito accidente. Creo que me desmayé en pleno campus de la universidad.

Desperté y nuevamente estaba en el hospital, toda mi familia estaba ahí menos mi madre. Entré en un ataque de pánico. _Yo maté a mi mamá_. Por más que trataba de gritar no podía, lo único que lograba calmarme era el rostro de mi Bella, y cómo deseaba que estuviera aquí.

Pasaron las semanas y seguía devastado, no quería estar en casa, no quería comer ni hacer nada. Continuaba yendo a la universidad, pero no era lo mismo, no me concentraba ni tenía una motivación para seguir con la vida de mierda que me había tocado. Así que la única vía que vi para recuperarme fue ir a un terapeuta, y así lo hice. Eleazar Denali ha sido una de las personas en quien puedo confiar, a pesar de ser mi psicólogo también era un gran amigo.

Transcurrieron los años y estaba mucho mejor. Tenía más ánimos de seguir con mi vida. Además, estaba terminando mi carrera universitaria, pero no terminé de recuperar mi memoria y eso me seguía frustrando.

Pasó el tiempo y me gradué de médico pediatra. Toda mi familia estaba orgullosa de mí, aunque entre nosotros no había una gran comunicación, mis hermanos no vivían en casa, solo una de mis hermanas y casi no la veía; con mi padre no podía mantener una comunicación por más de cinco minutos. Pero siempre pensaba en mamá, y aunque ella no está físicamente conmigo, sé que desde el cielo me está mirando.

Mi padre por mi graduación decidió que nos iríamos de vacaciones para celebrar y unirnos más como familia, todos estaban entusiasmados, puedo admitir que hasta yo estaba entusiasmado.

Hace días que venía sufriendo dolores muy fuertes de cabeza, pero les restaba importancia, uno que otro analgésico los hacía soportables. Sin embargo un día estaba haciendo mis maletas para el viaje cuando sufrí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, sudaba frío, no quise decir nada ya que no quería arruinar el viaje. La cabeza empezó a palpitarme y, cuando decidí que era hora de ir al médico, imágenes entraron en mi cabeza, todas en pequeñas secuencias, y fue cuando pude recordarlo todo, hasta la promesa que le hice hace mucho tiempo. Rápidamente comprendí que había faltado casi cinco años, la cabeza me pitaba y me desmayé. Cuando desperté me hallaba en el hospital que ya era tan familiar para mí. Estaba solo cuando lo hice, pero al poco rato mi padre entró a la habitación con expresión desolada, seguido del doctor.

―Edward, tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo ―dijo mi padre.

Lo peor que me pudo pasar es que mi cáncer volvió a aparecer, pero no en mi sangre sino en mi cabeza. Solo pregunté cuántos meses de vida me quedaban. El doctor fue muy sincero en decirme que si no entraba en tratamiento, como mucho me quedarían cinco meses.

Me levanté de la camilla.

―Okey, me voy a casa.

―Hijo, por favor entra en razón, comienza el tratamiento ―declaró mi padre por enésima vez en los tres días después de mi diagnóstico.

―No, padre, me resisto. Cinco meses para mí son más que suficientes ―digo cambiándome de ropa.

―Hijo, por favor. Hazlo por tu madre ―expresa mi padre casi quebrándose. Eso me dolió, pero ya no podía, mi vida se había convertido en una mierda y lo único que me importaba era encontrar a Bella.

―Lo siento, papá. Es hora que me dejes ir. Te amo, pero ya lo decidí.

Salgo a toda prisa del hospital, como no tengo auto corro hasta mi casa. Ya no me importa nada, solo me quedan tres días para que empiece el verano. Sé que es estúpido que ella esté ahí, pero no me daré por vencido, tengo que encontrarla. Después de hora y media corriendo llegué a mi casa exhausto, no había nadie y creo que así era mejor.

Subí a mi cuarto y terminé de hacer mi maleta. Tomé mi celular. Estaba llamando a Eleazar, quien al tercer pitido contestó:

―_Oye, deberías de estar en el hospital. Fui a visitarte y tu papá me contó que tú mismo te diste de alta_ ―me regañó.

―Eleazar, necesito que me ayudes, necesito que me consigas un vuelo y hospedaje en California ―comento ya entusiasmado.

―_Edward, ¿te has vuelto loco?_ ―gritó Eleazar por la línea.

―No, no estoy loco. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Escucho que resopla.

―_Está bien, Cullen. Mañana a primera hora tendrás tu pasaje._

―Gracias, Eleazar. Te debo una. ―Dicho esto cuelgo y sigo acomodando mis cosas. Cuando termino, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero este tumor todavía no acabará conmigo, estoy en una montaña rusa que lo que hace es subir.

Me tiro en la cama y me quedo dormido. Me despierta el sonido de mi celular, me imagino que ya debe ser de mañana.

―Cullen, tienes tu pasaje. Sales en la noche, pasa por mi despacho a recogerlo. ―Lo único que puedo decir es _gracias_ y vuelvo a caer rendido, tantas emociones me dejaron exhausto.

Cuando me levanto son las cuatro. Salgo corriendo al baño, me ducho rápido, me visto y tomo mis maletas. Estoy bajando las escaleras cuando encuentro a toda mi familia reunida.

―Por favor, no lloren. Todavía no estoy muerto ―exclamo acercándome a ellos. Mi hermana Rose se levanta.

―Edward, por favor no te vayas, quédate con nosotros. ―Me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

―Te quiero, hermana. Pero necesito buscarla antes de que sea tarde, tengo que verla por última vez.

Mis hermanas empiezan a llorar. Abrazo a mis hermanos, ésta pueda ser la última vez que los vea. Mi padre está desolado y no puedo hacer nada… Bueno, sí puedo pero no quiero, deseo que mi vida termine así tranquila y en paz. Lo abrazo, le digo que lo quiero, tomo mis maletas y salgo de la casa. No puedo ver hacia atrás, es mucho dolor para mí. Me subo a mi auto y me dirijo al despacho de mi gran amigo, cuando llego allá, él se encuentra afuera esperándome.

―Hola, amigo ―le digo.

―¿Te has vuelto loco, Edward? ―dice viéndome con desaprobación.

―No, no estoy loco. Solo creo que es el maldito tumor en mi cabeza que me está volviendo estúpido ―expongo riéndome.

Eleazar cambia su expresión.

―¿Cómo? ¿Q-Qué dijiste, Edward?

―La verdad, querido amigo. Estoy muriendo. ―Eleazar me abraza y yo también le correspondo el abrazo.

―Edward, por favor, solo eres un jovencito, ¿cómo puedes tener eso?

Me encojo de hombros.

―La vida es así, a veces muy injusta.

Eleazar me ve horrorizado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo…? Bueno, tú sabes…

―Solo cinco meses o menos. ―Él no dice nada. Me extiende mi pasaje de vuelo.

―Ten, sales a las ocho en primera clase.

El silencio se entiende entre nosotros. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos.

―Y, ¿crees que la encuentres? ―curiosea.

―Tengo la esperanza, pero no estoy seguro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y es un milagro si ella está ahí ―digo con la duda metida entre ceja y ceja.

Eleazar me palmea la espalda.

―Amigo, la encontrarás. Cuando estés con ella mándame una postal.

Me despido de él y salgo al aeropuerto. Cuando llego eran las siete. Pasé por todo el protocolo de los aeropuertos hasta que se hicieron las ocho y nos avisaron que los vuelos se retrasarían. Maldije para mis adentros, quería estar en California cuanto antes, necesitaba encontrarla. Subí al avión a las diez y haría escala en Connecticut. Calculé que llegaría por la mañana y estaba verdaderamente emocionado.

Por lo que volvemos al principio de donde comencé a contar la historia. A las 7:00am aterrizamos y a las 9:00 pude salir del aeropuerto.

Llegué a donde me hospedaba y era ahí, en la misma playa que la conocí, el lugar en que me quedaría.

Todo se hallaba igual, podía vernos a los dos sentados en el piso viendo tv o jugando en los muebles, podía sentir que ella estaba muy cerca de mí.

Subí mis cosas al cuarto y más recuerdos vinieron hacia mí, me dolió un poco la cabeza y quise recostarme un poco, tenía que estar bien antes de encontrarla; no deseaba que esto en mi cabeza avance más. A los pocos minutos me quedé dormido, cuando me desperté y vi mi reloj, ya la tarde había empezado, así que me lavé la cara y salí corriendo de la casa.

Vi hacia el muelle y ella estaba ahí. No cabía duda, el amor de mi vida estaba ahí más hermosa que nunca. Corrí hacia el muelle y cuando llegué me detuve, no quería que me viera todavía, quería estar tras de ella para darle una sorpresa.

Caminé lo más lento posible, mi corazón quería salirme por la boca, las manos me sudaban y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sabía que ella me esperó todo este tiempo.

Ya detrás de ella, parece que nota mi presencia así que la saludo:

―Hola, Bella.

Ella voltea lentamente, veo que sus hermosos ojos están a punto de soltar unas lágrimas y esto me parte el corazón.

―Hola, Edward. ―Su voz sonó tan fría que me asustó. Yo podía ver que todavía me amaba, pero sé que la lastimé. Después de un silencio no tan incómodo, me acerqué a ella. Bella por instinto retrocede y queda pegada de la barandilla.

―Sé que mereces una explicación y te la daré ―digo sonando un poco condescendiente―. Pero, por favor, déjame abrazarte.

Ella se acerca a mí y me abraza. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien, estaba con mi ángel. La estrecho a mi pecho y respiro hondo, inhalando su aroma. Ella me abraza más fuerte, podía sentir ese abrazo de desesperación como el último hace cinco años atrás. Estuvimos en esa posición por unos minutos, me gustaba sentirla junto a mí, pero ver su hermoso rostro no tenía comparación.

Al poco rato la separé de mí, anhelaba ver su hermoso rostro y confirmar si era ella en realidad.

―No has cambiado en nada ―digo sonriéndole. Ella me devuelve apenas la sonrisa. Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta mi rostro―. Extrañaba esto ―expreso cerrando los ojos. Ella sigue sin decir ni una palabra y esto me preocupa. Cuando siento que retira su pequeña mano de mi cara, abro los ojos―. ¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto.

_Idiota, claro que pasa algo_, me digo mí mismo.

Ella rueda los ojos.

―¿Te parece poco, Edward?

Permanezco en silencio, pensando en lo mucho que Bella debe odiarme, cuando siento que se está alejando de mí. Me maldigo internamente, corro hacia ella y la agarro del brazo.

―Suéltame, Edward ―dice en un sollozo.

―No, no te soltaré. Vine a recuperarte ―declaro desesperado. Ella se ríe.

―Pasaron cinco años, idiota. ¿Crees que todavía te sigo amando?

Suspiro.

―Sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti. ―Ya la he soltado del brazo y ella me mira inquisitivamente. Se cruza de brazos, típico movimiento cuando está nerviosa.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―inquiere viendo hacia otro lado. Tomo aire.

―Lo sé porque todavía vienes aquí.

―Sí, vengo aquí, pero ya no más, ¿entiendes? Se acabó. ―Me rio.

―Bella, no sabes mentir.

Veo cómo su cara se torna roja y empieza a llorar.

―No vuelvas a llamarme así, Edward Cullen. No lo hagas. Tu Bella murió hace mucho, tu Bella se quedó en esta playa hace cinco años.

―Eso no es cierto ―digo tomándola del rostro―. Yo sé que está ahí dentro, feliz de verme.

Ella suelta mi agarre.

―Tú no sabes nada, Edward. No sé qué hago hablándote.

Ella sale corriendo y, antes de que logre detenerla, saca unas llaves de su pantalón, se sube a una moto estacionada en las escaleras del muelle y arranca a toda velocidad. La dejé ir, perdí mi oportunidad de recuperarla. Me duele el pecho y siento que no puedo respirar.

Como puedo me levanto y camino de nuevo al muelle. Al llegar a este, me siento en el piso de madera y cruzo mis piernas, las lágrimas comienzan a salir y no quiero ni puedo pararlas. Ella es parte de mí, pero al parecer yo de ella ya no.

Así paso todo lo que resta de la tarde y la noche, pensando en ella y rogándole a Dios o al destino que regresara. No sé en qué momento amaneció, yo no quería ni podía levantarme de ahí así me quedé un rato más. El sol estaba en su punto más alto cuando ella llega y se sienta a mi lado, lo cual me toma de sorpresa. La observo fijamente.

―Lo siento ―dijo en voz baja. Ella no dice nada, me pasa el termo de café que trae en las manos; lo acepto y bebo un sorbo.

―Es mejor que te cambies de ropa ―ordena viéndome de arriba abajo. Quiero reírme, pero le respondo en el tono más serio con el que puedo:

―Me cambiaré si me acompañas.

―Lo haré si después podemos hablar ―dice secamente.

Honestamente no pensé que me contestaría.

―¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dura con todo esto? ―reprocho un poco molesto. Ella resopla.

―Edward, ¿qué parte no entiendes de que no te quiero conmigo? Lo único que deseo es que me des una explicación sobre lo que pasó.

Yo no le creo absolutamente nada, sus ojos la delatan.

―Bella, por favor no mientas, ¿sí?

Ella se molesta, me doy cuenta porque se pone roja.

―Te he dicho que no me llames así. ―Se levanta rápidamente y la tomo por el brazo.

―Disculpa, Isabella. ¿Podrías acompañarme a cambiarme de ropa? ―Ella se relaja y asiente.

Va caminando delante de mí y ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar, pero a cada tanto voltea hacia atrás para verme. Me rio, ella trata de ser fuerte y eso me gusta.

―Me estoy hospedando aquí ―informo apuntando con el dedo a aquella casa amarilla donde hace cinco años ella se quedó.

―Oh no, no harás que entre allí ―dice nerviosa.

―¿Por qué no, Isabella? ―cuestiono viendo hacia la arena, si la veía a la cara me caería a carcajadas.

―No puedo. Es que… no puedo ―contesta más nerviosa.

―Sí, lo sé. Fue ahí la última vez en que nos vimos. No te obligaré, pero de verdad me gustaría que entraras ―le contesto en un tono serio.

Ella rueda lo ojos.

―Entraré, pero no te tardes mucho.

Entramos a la casa y todos los recuerdos vienen hacia mí y sé que ella también puede percibirlos, su cara siempre la traiciona. Está sufriendo, ella se da cuenta que lo noto así que me apresuro a las escaleras, murmurando un "_Bajo en un minuto_".

Entro a la ducha rápidamente y salgo como un rayo. Me puse un short y una camiseta a juego. Me siento mal, me duele mucho la cabeza y estoy empezando a ver borroso, mis lágrimas quieren asomarse, pero tengo que aguantar hasta que pueda explicarle todo.

Bella estaba sentada en una silla con sus hermosas piernas cruzadas y mordiéndose el labio, sé que lo hace cuando está nerviosa. Entro a la sala y me seco unas pocas lágrimas, ella lo nota pero no menciona nada.

―Creo que es hora de hablar ―digo viendo hacia otro lado. Ella camina hacia afuera de la casa hacia el porche, yo la sigo en silencio. Se sienta en el suelo de madera y cruza sus piernas, la imito sentándome en frente de ella.

Respiro profundo.

―Antes que te cuente todo lo que pasó quiero que me digas todo lo que tienes ahí guardado. ―Ella se sorprende y yo estoy a la espera de que me responda, estoy muy nervioso.

―¿Por qué nunca me llamaste o nunca me buscaste? ―Esta pregunta hace que todo en mí se estruje y siento que las lágrimas quieren asomarse de nuevo―. Eso no es todo ―prosigue―. ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar? ¿Estás casado, tienes hijos? ¿Qué pasó contigo? Me hiciste esperar para qué, Edward Cullen. ¿Solo fui una aventura? Cuéntame qué sucedió.

Yo estaba aguantando duramente las lágrimas mientras las suyas bajaban por todo su rostro. Me contuve para no halarla y pegarla a mi pecho, crucé mis brazos y respiré profundo.

Le conté toda mi historia, de cómo paso el accidente y la pérdida de mi memoria, cómo en todo este tiempo nunca había terminado de recordarla, también que terminé mi carrera universitaria. Lo único que no le conté fue lo de mi enfermedad terminal y cuánto tiempo me quedaba, quería reservarme eso para mis últimos días, mientras quería hacerla feliz.

Estuvo un poco escéptica, así que hice que tocara la placa de metal que tengo en la cabeza y comprendió que no le había mentido en absoluto. Al finalizar, sentí que ella de verdad me había creído y perdonado. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó, le correspondí y sentí mis sentimientos hacia ella intensificarse.

Nos separamos cuando ya ninguno de los dos podía respirar. Pego mi frente con la suya.

―He esperado este momento por lo que parece mucho tiempo. ―La tomo del rostro y la beso nuevamente. Después de un rato, estamos abrazados viendo la tarde empezar a caer―. Quiero volverte a enamorar, Bella ―digo sin verla a la cara. Ella me responde tiernamente:

―No tienes que hacerlo porque nunca lo he dejado de hacer.

―No, Bella ―protesto―. Quiero hacerlo.

La haría la mujer más feliz todos los días que me quedaran de vida.

―Quiero llevarte a citas, salir a bailar contigo, ir a comer, pasar la noche juntos. Quiero hablar de tu vida, quiero saber qué pasó contigo ―manifiesto en un tono dulce, sé que no se negará. Ella me ve fijamente y sonríe.

―Está bien, Edward, haremos lo que tú quieras. ―Sonrío y la beso. Me encantaba tenerla a mi lado, pero no quería mentirle, debía decirle lo de mi enfermedad aunque no quería dañar el momento.

Esa noche ella se quedó conmigo, y en vez de dormir todo lo que hicimos fue hablar. Me encantaba escucharla y saber que ella cumplió sus metas.

Cuando conocí a Bella era una chica tímida, pero todo ese tiempo en que estuve ausente ella se convirtió en alguien fuerte y me gustaba, creo que ella será valiente para afrontar mi noticia.

Cuando amaneció ella estaba acostada en mi pecho, el sol de la mañana hacía verla tan hermosa, era un ángel que bajó del cielo para cuidarme. Cuando se despertó ya eran las diez de la mañana.

―No dormiste nada ―me dijo dándome un beso.

―No tenía sueño, quería verte dormir. ―Me levanto de la cama―. Ven, vamos a comer a algún lado.

Bella brinca de la cama, riéndose. ―Antes de ir a comer, ¿podemos pasar por mi casa?

Corro al baño y me doy una ducha rápida. Salgo envuelto en una toalla y me encuentro a una Bella boquiabierta observándome.

―Okey, Bella, no me mires tanto ―digo con una voz muy seria. Ella enseguida baja la mirada y veo que está roja como un tomate, verla así me produce ternura. Busco en un cajón ropa y decido por vestirme con una bermuda azul rey y una camiseta blanca, tomo mi tenis negros y encuentro a Bella todavía viéndome.

―¿En serio seguirás viéndome? ―Ella se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

Ya listo bajamos corriendo hacia fuera de la casa y ahí estaba la moto.

Luego de varios minutos perdidos discutiendo sobre la moto, ella la arranca a toda velocidad y en pocos minutos entramos a una urbanización muy lujosa, pasamos unas cuantas casas y ella se estaciona en frente de una casa blanca. Casi no tenía paredes, sino cristal. Me bajé de la moto y ella también lo hizo. Se quitó el casco, me tomó de la mano y marcó la contraseña en el tablero de la casa. Era muy amplia, pero casi no había muebles.

―Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar ―comenta ella riéndose.

―Sí, ya veo que es humilde ―le digo rodando los ojos.

Ella me ve con una cara muy tierna y no dudo en tomarla en mis brazos y besarla dulcemente. Bella enrosca sus piernas en mis caderas. Empecé a subir las escaleras en medio de besos y caricias. La arrojé en la cama, me subí arriba de ella y uní nuestros labios nuevamente. Ella me quitó la camisa y yo me deshice de sus pantalones.

―Lo siento, Edward, pero es que soy… bueno, tú sabes, _eso._ ―Ella estaba roja como un tomate, por lo que la tomé de la barbilla y le aseguré:

―No te preocupes, mi ángel. Yo también soy inexperto en la materia. ―Ella se echó a reír y yo también. Me acosté a su lado y la abracé―. Cuando estés lista, igual yo ―aseveré en su oído. Se voltea y me abraza fuerte.

―Estoy como en un sueño, no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo.

Dejo un beso en su frente.

―Estaré contigo para siempre.

_Sí, claro, para siempre cuatro meses y medio de vida_, me gritaba mi conciencia.


	3. Reencuentro parte 2 (final)

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer. La historia sí es completamente mía.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

.

_**Verano inolvidable**_

.

_**EPOV**_

Nos levantamos de la cama, Bella tomó un poco de ropa y se metió en el baño. Por mi parte bajé a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y de pronto comencé a sangrar por la nariz, algo normal en mi condición. Me hallaba limpiando la sangre cuando ella bajó y me vio así.

―¿Qué sucede, Edward? ―preguntó muy asustada. Esperé a terminar de limpiarme para contestar.

―No es nada, ángel, solo me tropecé y me golpeé la nariz. ―Ella se tranquilizó, pero yo seguía asustado, sabía qué pasaría si esto empeoraba.

Cuando me di la vuelta, me fijé en ella, estaba hermosa con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta, unos short bien ajustados, camiseta azul y su gorra. Ella era perfecta para mí.

―Sabes que te asienta el azul, ¿verdad? ―declaro viéndola de arriba abajo.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero gracias por recordármelo ―dice con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

La tomo de la mano y salimos de la casa. Ella estaba a punto de encender la moto cuando se me ocurrió sorprenderla con un pequeño truco que aprendí a los dieciséis.

―Oye, Bella, ¿me dejarías conducir? ―le pregunto con mi mejor cara de no ser experto con motocicletas.

Ella me mira extrañada. ―Bueno, está bien, pero despacio, ¿sí?

―Está bien, cielo. Pero ponte el casco y sujétate muy bien de mí. ―Ella asiente.

Nos montamos a la moto, la enciendo y arranco despacio.

―Edward, no lo haces tan mal ―exclama Bella muy entusiasmada.

―¿Sí, verdad? Es primera vez que lo hago. ―Ella sonríe y yo también―. Quiero mostrarte algo, ¿está bien?

―Claro. ¿A dónde me llevarás?

―Solo sujétate bien, ¿sí?

Arranco la moto a todo lo que da y puedo escuchar a Bella gritar, sigo acelerando hasta que logro alzar la moto y que corra en una rueda, la mantengo así por un par de segundos y luego sigo corriendo por la autopista.

Minutos después me detengo en un restaurante al lado de la carretera. Cuando estaciono Bella no se podía bajar de lo nerviosa que se hallaba.

―Edward Cullen, ¿cómo hiciste eso? ―pregunta detenidamente. La agarro de la mano y la desmonto de la moto.

―Cariño, en mi adolescencia fui algo rebelde y aprendí en carreras callejeras de la ciudad.

―No conocí a ese Edward ―expresa cruzada de brazos.

―Ese era un viejo Edward, este Edward hace mucho que no hacía esas tonterías.

Ella se me acerca y me toma de la cara.

―Yo amo y amaré a todos los Edward.

La beso. ―Eres perfecta, Bella.

Entramos al restaurant y nos dispusimos a comer. Ordenamos sopa de entrada y de plato fuerte patatas asadas con filete.

Bella no paraba de hablar, y aunque trataba de prestarle toda mi atención, mi mente iba una y otra vez en cómo le diría lo de mi enfermedad. Luego que terminamos de comer, pagamos la cuenta y decidimos dar un paseo por la playa.

Estábamos distraídos, cada quien inmerso en sus pensamientos, por mi parte pensando en lo que me pasaría y cómo la dejaría, no quisiera que ella tuviera que lidiar con…mi muerte.

Seguimos caminando hasta que ella me detuvo.

―Edward, estás muy pálido, ¿te ocurre algo?

―No, Bella, tranquila. ―La abrace y besé su frente. Creo que me queda menos tiempo de lo que tenía previsto.

Los días transcurrían y todo era perfecto. Con Bella salíamos a cenar, la llevaba de paseo y nos divertíamos, nadamos en arrecifes de coral, íbamos a ver los delfines en las tardes o, a veces, la pasábamos charlando en el muelle.

Yo seguía empeorando. Ya no tenía la fuerza de antes, me cansaba rápido, una que otras veces tenía fiebre y mareos constantes; pero no le presté atención, tenerla en mis brazos era magnífico, tenerla a ella en mi vida ha sido lo único bueno que me ha pasado.

Hoy haré algo que tengo pensado desde hace días, pero no lo he hecho por temor; le pediré matrimonio, quiero que sea mi esposa por el tiempo que me queda de vida. Acabo de salir de la joyería con un hermoso anillo, si bien a Bella no le gusta lo ostentoso, estoy seguro que éste le impresionará. Es un zafiro azul, su color favorito.

Hoy la llevare a cenar al mejor restaurante y después en el muelle le pediré que se case conmigo. La amo y la amaré por siempre.

Me subí a un taxi para irme directo a casa, ella debía estar en la suya arreglándose pues no quería que la viera, ella quería darme una sorpresa. Mi bella, mi ángel, no quiero arrepentirme por hacer esto, no quiero dejarte sola.

Llego a casa con el anillo y los dos trajes que compré, uno para hoy y el otro para el gran día. Los dejo encima de la cama y voy a bañarme, en el proceso siento fuertes punzadas en la cabeza. Escucha, estúpido tumor, todavía no es hora, digo para mis adentros.

Salgo de la ducha y me visto rápidamente con el traje que compré y guardo el anillo en mi bolsillo, el taxi que pedí me está esperando. Me dirijo a casa de Bella. Al llegar, me bajo a buscarla, y la belleza que sale por esa puerta me deslumbra. Bella vestía un vestido rojo entallado a su hermosa figura y un escote muy pronunciado, su cabello estaba hermoso con un recogido. Jamás me cansaré de decirlo, ella es perfecta. La tomo de la mano y subimos al auto. El taxi nos dejó en el restaurante, entramos y el anfitrión nos dirigió a nuestra mesa. Al sentarnos, ella me toma de la mano.

―Gracias por todo esto Edward.

Le acaricio la mano. ―No tienes que agradecer, mi ángel. Yo con mucho gusto lo hago por ti.

Ella me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. El camarero se nos acerca y pido Champagne, a los pocos minutos nos traen una botella, sirvo las copas y le entrego una a ella.

―Quiero proponer un brindis. Deseo brindar por estos hermosos momentos contigo. ―Ella acepta viéndome tiernamente.

La comida estuvo maravillosa, o creo que Bella la hacía maravillosa. Cuando salimos del restaurante nos subimos en un taxi con destino a la playa. Al llegar ahí Bella se quitó los zapatos, yo la imité. Quería estar en contacto con la arena, los nervios me carcomían por dentro. Caminamos lentamente por la playa hasta que llegamos al muelle, me toqué el bolsillo y ahí estaba la cajita con el anillo, mi corazón quería salir por mi boca, así que respiré profundo y nos acerqué más a la barandilla.

―Gracias, Edward, por estar aquí. Honestamente no pensé que volverías, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver ―dice ella con nostalgia. Yo la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos.

―Perdóname, mi ángel. La vida que me tocó me ha impedido muchas cosas, pero estar contigo jamás lo impedirá. Te amo, Isabella Swan. ―Este es el momento, idiota, me digo a mí mismo―. Isabella, sé que es muy pronto, ¿pero me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? ―declaró arrodillándome ante ella―. Eres y serás la mujer de mi vida, pero quiero que seas mi esposa. Dime, ángel, ¿aceptas? ―Extraigo el anillo de mi bolsillo y abro la cajita de terciopelo negra.

Bella está impactada, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, los cuales están llenos de lágrimas. Ella cae de rodillas y quedamos al mismo nivel.

―Sí. Acepto, Edward Cullen. Tú eres el amor de mi vida. ―Dicho esto le pongo el anillo en su dedo anular, sus lágrimas no se detienen en ningún momento―. Edward, es precioso.

―Igual que tú, ángel ―le digo. Ella se tira a mis brazos y me besa, yo le correspondo. Nos separamos cuando nos falta la respiración.

―Y dime, ¿cuándo nos casamos? ―me pregunta.

Yo me rio. ―Mañana mismo.

―Mañana no, tengo que comprar el vestido.

―Entonces, el día siguiente ―le digo todavía riéndome.

―Está bien, mi vida. Pero solos tú y yo, no quiero a más nadie en nuestra boda ―me dice un poco seria.

―¿Por qué esa decisión, cariño? ―le pregunto, aunque a mí también me gustaría la ceremonia con nosotros únicamente.

―Es que quiero compartir ese momento contigo solamente ―explica con un puchero.

Me rio y la vuelvo a besar.

―Como diga mi ángel así se hará.

Esa noche la pasamos hablando de qué haríamos ese gran día. Nos casaríamos por el civil pero también tendríamos una gran ceremonia con nuestros familiares, algo grande y bien preparado, un cuento de hadas para los dos. Tenía que aceptar esa ceremonia que, si no me equivoco, no se llevaría a cabo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque mis días estaban estrictamente contados.

Bella me dijo que se encargaría de todo eso sola y que yo no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Antes del amanecer entramos a la casa y nos fuimos a dormir. Cuando me desperté ella ya no estaba, pero había dejado una nota.

"No pude dormir pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer, así que salí a preparar todo.

Con cariño, tu futura esposa".

Me reí por su impaciencia. Decido prepararle una sorpresa, así que tomé mi celular y llamé a Alice. Al primer pitido contestó con voz nerviosa.

―Hermanito, ¿eres tú?

―Claro que sí, duende. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ella suspira. ―Dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?

―Quería saber si podrías preparar la casa en la isla privada. ―Ella pregunta la fecha y le digo que si puede hacerlo para mañana.

―Hermano, creo que dudas de mis habilidades. Otra cosa, ¿a qué se debe ese favor?

―No le digas a nadie, Alice, pero me caso mañana ―revelo muy feliz. Mi hermana pega un chillido y se enoja porque no le avisé con tiempo.―. Alice, esto es un momento que quiero compartir con ella nada más. Entiéndeme, por favor. ―Ella resopla y acepta―. No le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a papá.

―Está bien, Edward. ―Acarado eso, colgué.

La isla privada que tenemos aquí en California hace años que no se visita, ahí fue donde mis padres pasaron su luna de miel, fue un regalo de mi padre hacia mi madre y, por tal, lleva su nombre. La isla Esme es perfecta, lo sé por lo que me contó mi madre hace muchísimo tiempo, así que quiero llevar a Bella allí y, tal vez, morir allá.

Ya era de tarde y Bella no aparecía. Decidí bajar a la cocina a comer algo, pero me la cabeza me dio vueltas y caí por la escalera, me di un fuerte golpe, no podía levantarme, me dolía todo el cuerpo. No era para menos, rodé siete escalones. Como pude me arrastré hasta el sofá y me tire ahí, no sabía si tenía algo, así que me traté de relajarme. Creo que me quedé dormido porque no escuché a Bella llegar, había un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina; lentamente me levanté del sofá, aún me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero caminé lo mejor posible. Me asomé en la cocina y ella estaba ahí, parada, picando unos vegetales. La tomé de la cintura y le di la vuelta.

―Hola, cariño. Llegué hace rato, pero no quise despertarte ―expresa en un tono muy dulce. La veo a los ojos y la beso.

―Te extrañé. ―Ella se pone en puntitas para alcanzarme y me besa.

―También te extrañé.

Nos separamos y la ayudo a poner la mesa en silencio. Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y yo trataba de disimular el dolor que tenía en la cabeza. Nos sentamos y comimos en silencio. Al terminar, ella habló:

―Mañana está todo listo. A las diez estaremos en el registro civil. Decidí que si queremos la boda religiosa, se hará al terminar el verano. ―Estaba bebiendo un poco de agua cuando me ahogué al escucharla, yo no tenía tiempo para eso, mi enfermedad avanzaba muy rápido.

―¿Te molesta, Edward? ―cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

Negué con la cabeza.

Ella seguía cruzada de brazos. ―¿Te ahogaste con la noticia de la boda religiosa?

―Bella Swan, ya te dije que no.

Ella se levanta de la mesa y sale de la cocina, molesta. Por mi parte, permanezco sentado ahí como un imbécil, hasta que elijo ir tras ella. Me levanto y subo al cuarto. Al llegar me encuentro con la puerta cerrada.

―Bella, ¿puedes abrirme? ―No contesta―. Bella, lo siento, ¿sí? Me tomó por sorpresa. Perdóname. ―Silencio. Resoplé. Estaba por rendirme y bajar a la sala cuando la puerta se abrió.

―¿Acaso no quieres casarte conmigo, Edward? ―pregunta una Bella muy enojada.

―Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Bella. Te amo. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

―Tengo miedo, Edward ―me dice llorando―. Tengo miedo que esto se acabe.

―Nunca se acabará, Bella ―le aseguro besando su cabeza. Mientras esté con vida, me tendrás, pienso para mí.

La tomo en mis brazos y la dejo suavemente sobre la cama. Me acuesto a su lado y empiezo a tararearle una nana al oído, al poco rato se queda dormida; yo no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Al amanecer, sentí a Bella despertarse, más yo me hice el dormido. Ella se levantó, se calzó unos zapatos y se sentó a mi lado.

―Edward, sé que estas despierto, abre los ojos. ―Abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama―. Voy saliendo a casa para poder arreglarme, nos vemos en el registro a las diez en punto. No tardes, por favor ―expresa en un tono molesto.

La acerqué a mí. ―Ahí estaré, no te preocupes.

Ella se levantó de mi lado y se marchó. Corrí al baño, quería pasar por un lugar antes de ir al registro. Me di una buena ducha y al salir, mi teléfono sonó, vi el identificador y era Alice. Contesté rápidamente.

―Todo listo, hermano. Solo tienes que pasar por el puerto de lanchas, allí estará una con nuestro apellido; todos los permisos están listo y la llave estará pegada del encendedor.

―Gracias, duende. Eres la mejor ―le digo muy feliz. Luego de felicitarme por mi boda y yo agradecerle, cuelgo.

Tomo el traje que está en la percha y me visto rápidamente, arreglo mi desprolijo cabello lo más que puedo y salgo de casa. Me subo a un taxi y me dirijo a una iglesia que desde que llegué me llamó la atención, si bien no soy muy religioso, quisiera hablar con Dios un poco.

Cuando entro, está completamente vacía, así que me siento en uno de los primero bancos. Me arrodillo y cierro mis ojos.

―Gracias Dios por cruzar a Bella en mi camino antes de que me valla contigo, gracias por darme la mujer indicada.

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro al sacerdote de la iglesia en frente de mí.

―Me gusta saber que un joven da las gracias ―dice sonriendo.

―Padre, necesito hablar con alguien, ¿usted me podría ayudar?

―Hoy me caso con la mujer de mi vida. Pero hay algo que no le he dicho. ―El padre se queda mirándome fijamente, animándome silenciosamente a que continúe. Así lo hago―: Tengo un tumor en mi cabeza, no he podido contarle, no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos. Me quedan menos de cinco meses de vida.

―Hijo, no te puedo ayudar en eso, pero vive lo que te queda de vida plenamente. Se lo contarás en el momento que consideres indicado. No sufras por ello, estoy seguro que ella te sabrá entender.

―Gracias, padre ―digo levantándome, ya se me hace tarde. Casi estoy en la puerta de la iglesia cuando el padre me detiene.

―¿Me permites darte la bendición? ―Asiento y el padre me bendice. Le doy las gracias y salgo de la iglesia.

Me dirijo al registro. Al llegar el reloj marca las 9:45am. Cuando dan las diez en punto veo a mi amada entrar por la puerta con un hermoso vestido corto blanco, un pequeño velo que tapa todo su rostro y un ramo de flores color azul entre sus manos.

Al verme, su rostro se ilumina y puedo ver que suelta un suspiro. La sostengo de la mano y ella me la aprieta.

―Yo también estoy nervioso, cariño. ―Ella se ríe. Caminamos hasta una pequeña sala donde se encuentra un juez esperándonos, nos detuvimos en frente de él. Él sonríe.

―Una pareja muy joven. ―Ambos asentimos―. Bueno, si nadie más asistirá, empiezo con la ceremonia.

Los dos volvemos a asentir y ésta vez nos reímos, no presté atención el discurso que pronunció el juez hasta que llegó el momento de los votos, la belleza de Bella me tenía cautivado.

―Te tomo a ti, Isabella Swan, para amarte, respetarte y atesorarte, para estar contigo en la salud y la enfermedad mientras duren nuestras vidas. ―Bella no paraba de sonreír.

―Te tomo a ti, Edward Cullen, para amarte y atesorarte siempre, para estar juntos en la salud y la enfermedad mientras duren nuestras vidas.

Dicho esto vino la parte de los acepto y, concluida la ceremonia, Bella era mi esposa. Firmamos en el libro de registro y salimos de ahí como marido y mujer.

Me doy cuenta que Bella tiene en sus manos las llaves que pensé que eran de la moto, sin embargo eran de un flamante Volvo plateado estacionado en frente del registro. Ella ve mi reacción y aclara.

―Regalo de bodas de papá ―declara sin importancia.

―¿Él está aquí? ―pregunto.

―No, cariño. Él está por Reino Unido con su nueva familia ―dice en tono triste.

―Oye… ―Le levanto la barbilla―. Hoy no hay por qué ponerse triste.

Ella me da una corta sonrisa, me extiende las llaves del auto y nos subimos. Ya adentro, Bella pregunta:

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Es una sorpresa ―digo muy alegre. Veo el reloj y son las 12:00 am, así que conduzco rápidamente por la autopista. Nos estamos alejando de la ciudad, ella lo nota pero no pregunta. Al llegar al puerto de lanchas, estaciono el auto y apago el motor.

―Edward, ¿qué hacemos en el puerto de lanchas?

―Bueno, creo que es un regalo de bodas. ―Sonrío y le guiño el ojo.

Bajamos del auto y tomo a Bella de la mano. Caminamos por el pequeño muelle donde están sujetas todas las lanchas, ella se detiene.

―No tengo mi equipaje, Edward ―expresa.

―No te preocupes por eso, me encargué de que recogieran nuestras cosas y las trajeran aquí.

Continuamos caminando hasta que encontramos la que tenía por nombre Cullen, subimos a ella y, en efecto, allí se hallaban nuestras maletas. Observé a Bella por un momento y noté que se veía nerviosa.

―¿Estás seguro que sabes manejar una de estas? ―Me hago el ofendido, llevo una mano a mi pecho y digo:

―Cariño, ¿no confías en mí? ―Ella me toma de las manos y niega con la cabeza.

―Claro que confío en ti, Edward. Con mi vida. Solo estoy nerviosa. ―Yo me rio y suelto el agarre de la lancha al muelle. Me dirijo al asiento del conductor, Bella ya estaba a mi lado sentada. Puse el motor en marcha suavemente, no hacía esto desde que dejé las motocicletas dos años antes de conocer a Bella; el motor rugió y empezó a andar, tenía todas las coordenadas de a donde me dirigía y creo que sería media hora de viaje. Todo el trayecto Bella estuvo silenciosa, solo apretaba mi mano de vez en cuando. Por mi parte estaba impaciente, quería llegar y ver cómo mi hermana había preparado todo.

A lo lejos se veía una mansión espectacular, jamás en mi vida había venido pero era hermosa, me hacía recordar a mamá. Llegamos y estacioné la lancha en un pequeño muellecito, Bella se quitó los zapatos y la ayudé a desmontarse, todo el camino estaba alumbrado. Con maletas en manos, cada uno, nos condujimos al interior de la casa. Bella estaba boquiabierta y no era de esperarse, esta clase de mansiones se veían una sola vez en la vida, mi padre la construyó hace un tiempo atrás, es un gran arquitecto. Bella no decía nada, estaba embelesada con la casa. Vi que había un camino de faroles por la playa, así que cargué a Bella en mis brazos haciendo que soltara las maletas.

―Edward, ¿qué haces? ―exclama riéndose.

―Es la tradición, ¿recuerdas? ―Me rio y sigo caminando por en medio de los faroles. Encontramos una gran puerta de cristal e ingresamos, todo por dentro era hermoso, la decoración era magnifica. Cierro la puerta de un empujón, dentro hay camino trazado con pequeñas velas y las sigo aún con Bella en mis brazos. Éstas nos llevan hasta la primera puerta del segundo piso; dejo a Bella sobe sus pies. No había palabras para describir la recámara. En el centro se ubicaba una gran cama blanca, llena de pétalos rojos y algunos en el piso rodeándola, acompañados de pequeñas velas encendidas, dándole un aire de ensueño a todo el lugar. Recorrimos el cuarto y llegamos hasta el baño, allí había una ducha enorme y a un costado se ubicaba un jacuzzi, las paredes eran de madera y otras de cristal, también había una puerta corrediza que daba a la playa.

―¡Cielo santo! ―farfulló Bella.

―Jamás había venido, te lo aseguro ―interrumpí, embelesado con todo esto.

Bella se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas. ―¿Todo esto lo planeaste tú?

―La mayor parte sí, mi hermana me ayudó.

―¿Cuál de tus dos hermanas? ―pregunta ella con curiosidad.

―Alice. Ella me lleva un año, somos muy unidos ―revelo y, en cierta parte, es la verdad, Alice siempre estuvo para mí.

―Tengo sueño, Edward ―articula Bella, rodando hacia las almohadas.

―Qué lástima, yo tenía planeado otras cosas, pero… ―asevero dándome de vuelta.

―Espera, Edward…

―Dime, cariño. ―Me volteo y fue cuando ella me saltó encima.

―No crees que vamos a dormir, ¿cierto?

Dicho esto la beso y ella me corresponde, la acerqué a la cama y nos entregamos el uno al otro, esa tarde hicimos el amor. Puedo decir que yo le pertenecí como ella me pertenece a mí, todo fue perfecto, mágico, como en algún momento lo soñé; nuestras almas se complementaron y pude sentir que estaba vivo, vivo de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente al despertarme Bella no lo había hecho todavía, así que se me ocurrió la idea de prepararle el desayuno. Bajé a la cocina y toda la alacena estaba repleta de comida, comencé a prepararle huevos revueltos, tostadas y juego de naranja. Cuando todo estuvo listo, tomé una charola, puse todo ahí y subí las escaleras. Al llegar a la recámara me encuentro con una Bella estallando en carcajadas.

―¿De qué te ríes? ―pregunto sonriéndole. Ella se levanta y me ayuda con la charola.

―Estoy feliz porque no soñé que me case contigo, esto es real. ―Yo me rio y me siento en la cama, ella hace lo mismo. Agarra una tostada y se la lleva a la boca―. Edward, ¿estás aquí? ―reprocha riéndose.

―Claro que estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré ―le aseguro guiñándole el ojo. Ella sonríe, se levanta y me planta un beso en los labios. Debo decir que ese día no terminamos de desayunar y no probamos bocado en todo el día… Algo nos mantuvo distraídos.

Los días pasaban y eran los mejores de toda mi vida. Bella no tenía descanso y menos yo, nos la pasábamos en la playa caminando o jugando cualquier cosa, íbamos a nadar, nos sentábamos en la sala a leer un buen libro, entre tantas cosas más. A su lado me sentía vivo, pero mi salud empeoró… Seguía con mis intensos dolores de cabeza y a esto se le añadió la pérdida migratoria de la visión. La fiebre por las noches no se compadecía de mí y me mareaba a ratos. Lo que más me preocupaba era que, en ocasiones, no podía hablar. Obvio que Bella lo notaba y se ponía histérica cuando no le decía qué me pasaba, pero aprendió a aceptar que era mejor no preguntarme.

―Edward, ¿hasta cuándo me vas a ocultar lo que tienes? Regresemos para que te vea un doctor ―me gritaba Bella desde el baño.

―Entiende que estoy bien. No te preocupes, ¿sí?

―¡Me tienes harta, Edward!

―¡Pues tú también, para ya de preguntar!

Estaba furioso, empecé a sentirme mal así que me senté en la cama, me faltaba el aire y no podía hablar. Cuando traté de levantarme las piernas no me respondieron, por lo que caí al piso; empecé a arrastrarme hasta el baño, Bella no salía y yo estaba mal, quería gritar pero no podía. A duras penas llegué hasta el baño, Bella estaba de espaldas, intenté hablar y de mi boca brotó su nombre distorsionado, ella se dio de vuelta y me vio ahí el suelo, enseguida llegó hasta mí.

―Edward, ¿qué tienes? ―gritaba. Yo no podía hablar y de un momento a otro todo se nubló y caí en una profunda oscuridad.

.

_**BPOV**_

No podía creerlo, me había casado con el amor de mi vida, estábamos juntos y nada ni nadie podrían separarnos. Todo había pasado como en un cuento de hadas, nuestra luna de miel fue espléndida, pero últimamente Edward y yo hemos discutimos mucho por su salud, él dice que está bien pero no es así, yo sé que algo le ocurre. Yo tampoco he estado bien, tengo mareos y vomito en las mañanas, es posible que esté embarazada.

Hoy Edward estaba muy mal pero no quería admitirlo. Entré al baño a vomitar, ya era la cuarta vez en el día, me senté en la tapa del retrete, me dolía la cabeza y desde aquí podía escuchar la dificultosa respiración de Edward, eso me terminó de molestar, así que le recriminé no decirme qué le pasaba y terminamos gritándonos el uno a otro.

Empecé a llorar calladita en el baño, nunca pensé que él me dijera algo así. Me preocupo por él, sé que es una tontada lo que dijo pero últimamente, en el mes y medio que llevábamos aquí, me sentía que ya sobrecargada. Iba a tomar mi neceser para tomar una aspirina cuando vi la caja de toallas sanitarias selladas, en un mes no había tenido mi periodo, empecé a sacar cuentas y, en efecto, todo indicaba que estaba embarazada. Esto era lo mejor que nos podría pasar, mis lágrimas ahora eran de emoción. Pero un grito de horror por parte de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me di la vuelta y lo encontré en el piso, no podía respirar; me arrojé al suelo junto a él.

―Edward, ¿qué tienes? ―grité como loca pero él no respondía. En ese momento cerró sus ojos y me asusté aún más, pensé que lo había perdido. Se me ocurrió practicarle RCP, le arranqué la camisa, eché su cabeza para atrás y empecé por darle respiración boca a boca, después con el masaje cardiopulmonar treinta veces por segundo. Estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos se movían por todos lados, pero me concentré y logré practicarle la reanimación, sentí su pulso volver y el color llegarle al cuerpo. Poco a poco su pulso se normalizó y ahora estaba inconsciente; fui por alcohol en el botiquín, puse su cabeza entre mis piernas y acerqué el algodón a su nariz para que lo oliera, en poco segundos empezó a moverse. No me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo la respiración hasta que solté todo el aire de golpe.

Edward empezó a moverse y lentamente abrió los ojos.

―No hables, por favor ―supliqué poniéndole mi dedo en sus labios, él solo apretó mi mano mi mano. Empecé a llorar, no entendía qué le sucedía y si esto continuaba podría ser que algún día no podría hacer nada por él. Edward tiene que buscar ayuda profesional y me temo pensar que algo grave le está pasando.

Transcurrió media hora y ayudé a que se levantara para que se recostara en la cama.

―Bella, necesitamos hablar ―musita sentado en la cama. Me doy de vuelta y lo miro airada.

―¿Ahora sí quieres decirme qué te ocurre?

―Bella, no me juzgues ―ruega tomándome del brazo―. Mírame, por favor ―suplica con lágrimas en los ojos―. Quiero que estés abierta a todas las posibilidades, ¿sí? ―Asiento―. Bella, sufrí de Leucemia, por eso falté el primer verano. No quería que me vieras mal, iba a darte una sorpresa yendo a tu universidad, pero ocurrió lo del accidente y cuando recuperé mi memoria me diagnosticaron un tumor en la cabeza. ―Yo no podía hablar, ¿qué era esto que me decía? Edward no paraba de llorar y, sin darme cuenta, yo también lo hacía.

―Cariño, no te preocupes. Regresemos, entra en tratamiento y verás que te pondrás bien ―le digo tomándole de la cara. Él tomó mis manos y las besó.

―Perdón, mi ángel, pero estoy desahuciado. Cuando vine a buscarte me quedaban cinco meses y creo que esto es el final. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedará ahora.

Caí de rodillas ante él. ―Edward, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

Se encoge de hombros. ―Quería hacerte feliz por todo lo que me quedara de vida.

Me levanto y salgo por la puerta corrediza que está abierta, Edward no se levanta y es mejor, quiero gritar. Camino a la orilla de la playa y sollozo, ¡¿por qué justamente cuando he alcanzado mi mayor felicidad? Grito y lloro como una niña pequeña. ¡No es justo! ¡Nada de esto no es justo!

Al cabo de un rato me levanto y camino de nuevo a la casa, entro al cuarto y me encuentro a un Edward acostado viendo al techo. En silencio me acuesto a su lado.

―Estaremos bien ―susurro. Él me observa pero no dice nada―. ¿Tienes miedo? ―pregunto.

Sonríe. ―A la muerte no, tengo miedo de dejarte sola.

Decido que es el momento justo para contarle.

―No creo que me vallas a dejar sola ―declaro sonriendo. Él me mira extrañado―. Edward, creo que estoy embarazada ―revelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus ojos muestran sorpresa.

―Oh, Bella. ¿Estás segura?

―Creo que sí ―afirmo.

Edward me besa. ―Cariño, esto es lo mejor que podrías decirme.

―Sí, Edward, por eso tienes que intentar ponerte bien. ―La felicidad se va de sus ojos.

―Lo siento, ángel, pero ya no me queda tiempo.

Lo abrazo y empiezo a llorar. ―No me dejes, Edward.

―Nunca te dejaré, pequeña ―declara besando mi frente.

Los días pasaban, había algunos en los que Edward se veía muy sano, otros que no tenía fuerza ni para apoyarse, pero siempre hacía que yo sonriera. Es duro, ver morir a la persona que amas no es nada agradable, había noches en que tenía malos sueños y se despertaba gritando, siempre tenía frío aunque la temperatura estuviera elevada, a veces tenía mucho sueño. Poco a poco Edward se fue desgastando, pero nunca dejó de sonreír, su fortaleza me hacía a mí más fuerte.

Edward calculó que estaría a punto de cumplir los dos meses y que serían un niño y una niña, en cambio yo le decía que estaba loco.

Hoy Edward no se ha levantado, las noches anteriores casi no durmió tampoco. Estaba sentada en la playa tratando de pensar qué haré cuando él no esté, qué será de mí y mi bebé que no lo escucho llegar, solo lo veo cuando está sentado a mi lado.

―¿En qué piensas? ―inquiere viendo hacia el mar.

―Pienso en qué haré cuando no estés ―susurro.

Edward suspira. ―Sigue con tu vida.

―¿Cómo puedes decirlo de esa manera tan fría? ―le reprocho furiosa.

Él se encoge de hombros. ―Quiero que me prometas algo ―pide tomándome de la mano.

―Oh, no otra vez ―exclamo a punto de llorar.

―Hazlo por mí y por el bebé ―murmura acariciando mi pancita. Acepto con un nudo en la garganta―. Quiero que estés con alguien más, no quiero que te quedes sola, quiero que mis niños tengan un padre ―Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

―Eso jamás, Edward. No quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú ―replico llorando.

―Escucha… ―Me coge por la barbilla y me hace mirarlo―. Te prometo que volveré, y esa próxima persona que conozcas seré yo.

Me rio. ―Quédate conmigo, ¿sí?

―Siempre, ángel. ―Estuvimos toda esa noche abrazados, llorando, reconociendo que en algún momento eso tendría que suceder. Cuando amaneció lo ayudé a levantarse, estaba muy débil y pálido.

―Ven, Edward, vamos al cuarto para que descanses un poco ―le digo.

―Espera, Bella. Busca en el despacho lápiz y papel, necesito escribir algo ―me pide en tono exhausto.

Lo dejo sentado en la mesa de la cocina y salgo corriendo al despacho, busco en los cajones y encuentro un block para cartas y un bolígrafo, tomo todo esto y regreso junto a él.

―Toma, cariño. ―Le pongo el bolígrafo y el block en la mesa. Él lo toma con dificultad.

―Bella, ¿me puedes dejar solo unos momentos? ―Asiento y subo al cuarto, me siento en la cama y tapo mi cara con mis manos. ¿Cómo el amor de mi vida llegó a esto? No entiendo.

Me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos. ¿Qué haré sin él?

Siento la cama hundirse a mi lado, abro los ojos y era Edward. Me levanto.

―¿Ya terminaste? ―cuestiono. Él asiente, se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos. Yo me ruedo hasta él y lo abrazo, nos quedamos dormidos sin decir nada más.

Me despierto y ya el sol se está ocultando, veo que Edward sigue dormido por su respiración acompasada. Voy a darme una ducha, cuando Edward abre los ojos de repente.

―¿Bella? Bella, ¿dónde estás?

Me acerco a él. ―Cálmate, seguro que fue un mal sueño.

Edward asiente y me toma de la mano. ―No te alejes, por favor.

―Nunca.

Me vuelvo a acostar a su lado y él duerme nuevamente. Yo lloraba en silencio, me dolía que llegara a este estado. Al poco rato me quedé dormida. Esta vez me despierto porque escucho unos jadeos, era Edward bañado en sudor. Me exalto.

―¿Qué te ocurre, Edward? ―Me toma de la mano y mis sollozos aumentan―. No, en este momento no, por favor.

Él sonríe y articula: ―Tranquila, Bella.

Me levanto de la cama en busca de agua fría para bajarle la fiebre. Salgo del cuarto a toda prisa, agarro una toalla, saco agua de la nevera y regreso al cuarto rápidamente. Edward todavía sigue conmigo.

―Bella, me cuesta respirar.

―Vamos a que te sientes en la cama, Edward. ―Él asiente y lo ayudo a que se recueste del espaldar de la cama, acomodo un par de almohadas en su espalda para que le sirvan de soporte.

―¿Mejor? ―Edward me da una media sonrisa.

Le pongo paños fríos en la frente, ya se ha calmado un poco. Veo el reloj y son las tres de la mañana.

―Edward, trata de dormir ―suplico tomándole de la mano.

―No, mi vida, si cierro los ojos veo a mamá, todavía no me quiero ir. ―Permanezco en silencio, estoy segura de que si intento hablar romperé en llanto otra vez. Las horas pasaban, Edward se hallaba más tranquilo pero pálido, sé que el momento se acercaba y tenía mucho miedo.

De pronto Edward comienza a toser, entre ellas manchas de sangre. Busco una toalla para limpiarle.

―Lo siento tanto, ángel, no pensé que fuera así ―expresa en un tono muy apagado.

―Oh. No te preocupes, amor, está bien ―le aseguro tratando de infundirle ánimo.

―Acércate, Bella, siéntate a mi lado ―dice tomándome de la mano. Me ubico a su lado y prosigue―: En la mesa de la cocina dejé unas cartas, quiero que se las hagas llegar a mi familia y a un gran amigo llamado Eleazar. ―Vuelve a tomar aire―. También hay una para ti, para que la leas cuando no tengas fuerzas para continuar, con esa carta siempre te estaré apoyando. ―Su respiración se vuelve irregular.

Me acerco y lo beso. ―Te amo, cariño ―declaro aguantando las lágrimas.

―Yo también te amo, Bella ―responde.

―Te extrañaré, Edward. No me dejes, por favor.

Él se ríe. ―Qué más quisiera yo que estar contigo, recuerda que tú siempre serás mi Bella.

Las lágrimas nublan mi vista. Edward débilmente me toma de la cara.

―No llores, sé fuerte por Beth y Anthony. ―Me sorprende que ya haya nombrado a nuestros hijos, él asegura que es lo único que puede hacer por ellos.

―Una última cosa, ángel, cuando todo pase toma mi teléfono y llama a Eleazar, explícale todo y él vendrá a ayudarte.

El sol se está asomando y Edward entra en la inconciencia a ratos, solo espero que su corazón pare de latir. De repente abre los ojos y me pregunta la hora. Veo el reloj y son las seis de la mañana.

―¿Por qué, cariño? ―le pregunto.

Él sonríe.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. Es 13 de septiembre. ―Yo estoy atónita, no sé qué decir―. Adiós, mi Bella. Te amo…

Y su corazón dejó de latir. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen murió deseándome feliz cumpleaños. Y así como murió hice todo lo que me pidió. No lloré, me hice fuerte. Tomé las cartas y, en efecto, estaban identificadas. Agarré su celular y busqué a Eleazar, al primer pitido contestó.

―Amigo mío, ¿encontraste a la chica? ―habló muy entusiasmado.

―Es Isabella. Edward acaba de morir y necesito ayuda, estamos en la isla privada. Él me pidió que te llamara… ―expliqué con un nudo en la garganta y muy rápido.

―Voy en camino, querida. ―Dicho esto, colgó.

Eleazar llegó al medio día con un servicio funerario, al verme solo me abrazó y finalmente pude llorar. Me ayudó a tomar todas las cosas de Edward y las mías, al llegar a la ciudad llamé a Jake para no estar sola, me aseguró que llegaría lo más pronto posible.

Edward quería ser cremado y que sus cenizas se esparcieran por la playa, pero especialmente en el muelle, eso fue lo que le dejó encargado a Eleazar en su carta. Nos encontrábamos en la funeraria para tomar las cenizas de Edward, su familia ya estaba aquí, Eleazar los llamó porque yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Ninguno preguntó nada, su padre, al verme, me abrazó y los dos lloramos en silencio. Le entregué la carta que su hijo dejó para él y su familia.

Fui a recibir a Jake, quien al verme me abrazó fuertemente. Le necesitaba, sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría. Nos comunicaron que entregarían las cenizas en la mañana, así que todos salimos de ahí, la familia de Edward se despidió de mí diciendo que nos encontraríamos mañana en la playa para esparcirlas, Eleazar se iría con nosotros a casa, había algo en él que me tranquilizaba. Nos subimos al auto de Jake y le indiqué e camino, debía llegar y continuar organizando la ropa de Edward.

Jake y Eleazar se ofrecieron a preparar la cena, al parecer hicieron buenas migas. Subí al cuarto y me encerré allí. Todo olía a Edward, así que mis lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

Tomé su maleta y empecé a organizar la ropa y sus zapatos, entre tantas encontré el traje que llevaba el día que nos casamos, todavía tenía su olor impregnado. Lo abracé a mi pecho y me deslicé hasta el piso, llorando por su partida.

¿Por qué me dejaste?

Me levanté al escuchar la puerta, era Jake.

―Cariño, la cena está lista.

Asentí y dejé el traje de Edward en la cama. Bajé con cuidado, Eleazar ya estaba sirviendo los emparedados de atún en la mesa. Nos dispusimos a comer en silencio.

―Estoy embarazada ―solté, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

―¡Oh, Bella! ―exclamó Eleazar tomándome de la mano. Yo medio sonreí. Jake se levantó y me dio un abrazo.

―Estamos contigo, pequeña, no te preocupes.

Esa noche nadie dijo nada más. Terminé de organizar todo y a la mañana siguiente, Carlisle llegó con las cenizas en una pequeña caja marrón, me la entregó y automáticamente la pegué a mi pecho.

―Hola, cariño. ―Todos me vieron con ojos tristes. Caminamos en silencio hasta el muelle, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y recordé todo las cosas que viví con Edward, aquí todo fue perfecto, este es un verano que jamás olvidaré. Beso la caja donde reposa mi amado.

―Gracias por el mejor verano de mi vida. ―Abro la tapa y dejo que la brisa se lleve las cenizas, pequeñas lagrimas corren por mis mejillas. Hago lo inesperado, arrojo la caja al mar para que una parte de Edward siempre esté aquí. Me doy la vuelta y el padre de Edward me abraza. Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa y ahí es donde vuelvo a conocer a todos los hermanos de Edward.

Nos hallamos sentados en la sala cuando me levanto y les comunico que estoy embarazada. Carlisle, como pidió que lo tuteara, estaba muy feliz, Alice se hallaba entusiasmada junto con los demás. Carlisle no paraba de repetir que esto había sido un pequeño regalo que había dejado Edward con nosotros.

Y no cabe duda. Edward se fue, pero me dejó un pequeño tesoro, mis bebés.

.

.

.

_**Dieciocho años después… **_

El tiempo pasó y, como pude, retomé mi vida. Luego de la muerte de Edward regresé a Nueva York para trabajar como editora, y en tantas vueltas que da la vida me convertí en escritora. Tuve a mis dos bebé, sí, Edward estaba en lo cierto, tuve mellizos: una hermosa niña llamada Elizabeth y un fuerte varoncito llamado como su padre, Edward Anthony.

La familia Cullen me apoyó con ellos, especialmente su tía Alice, que se convirtió en mi gran amiga. También tienen a sus padrinos Jake y Eleazar, que han sido los mejores amigos, y su abuelo Charlie, que los cuida desde el cielo, él falleció de un ataque al corazón.

Edward siempre ha estado presente en la vida de mis hijos como en la mía, ya tengo la edad de 38 años y no hay cumpleaños que sus felicitaciones antes de irse no estén presentes

Cada verano llevo a mis hijos al mismo lugar donde conocí a su padre, y como Edward nunca se equivoca conocí a alguien que es muy especial para mí, alguien que también me acepta como soy. Es un gran amigo, como también se ha vuelto mi pareja. Anthony es el indicado, siempre está ahí conmigo, mis hijos lo quieren y dicen que tienen dos padres.

La primera vez que vi a Anthony quedé sorprendida por lo mucho que se parecía a Edward, casi me pongo a llorar cuando recordé las palabras de Edward sobre que la primera persona que conociera ese sería. Aún tengo la esperanza.

En estos tiempos mis hijos ya cumplieron dieciocho años, ver a mi pequeño en las mañanas es impresionante, es como ver a mi Edward otra vez aquí conmigo.

Mi primer libro como escritora fue la gran historia de amor que viví con Edward. Todavía recuerdo la pregunta que me hizo un periodista pidiendo una explicación sobre en qué me había inspirado para redactar Verano Inolvidable. Le expliqué que se debía a que en un verano, conocí al gran amor de mi vida y en otro lo perdí; y no solo eso, en un verano aprendí a amar, extrañar, a rogarle a Dios y hasta tratar de proteger a esa persona porque no quieres que se valla de tu lado, no quieres que ese verano acabe todavía, porque sabes que ya nada será lo mismo. Un verano puede durar una vida completa como también algunos meses.

El amor de Edward y mío fue profundo, y nadie sabe cuán agradecida estoy por nuestro pequeño infinito con los días contados. Reconozco que no está aquí, pero lo siento conmigo, y sé que algún día no muy lejano, volveremos a vivir…un verano inolvidable.

FIN


End file.
